Completion
by blackXheart
Summary: Challenge Fic: Gaara has needs too. Not what you think! Bloodlust is a powerful thing...


**Author's notes: This is a challenge fic by one of my best friends, Key to Sesshomaru's Heart. Enjoy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pink hair.

Always filling his thoughts, constantly in his subconscious. The color he hated, it was so girly, so... her.

Green eyes.

Wide and innocent, without a touch of death or destruction, and yet spoke of pain and longing.

Inside his warped mind, a creature of darkness and power called for her blood. Silent, yet demanding. Pulling at his every thought.

His thirst for her blood was stronger than anything he had ever experienced. No matter how much he resisted, nothing could still the beast inside.

Hunting. His demon's instincts demanded she be vanquished. Her continuous existence went against his inner impulse.

Why had he let her live? Why had he given the Kyuubi the chance to save her when he could have killed her with a single thought?

It didn't matter now. He would take care of this... minor problem.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The full moon lighted his path.

Not a single leaf rustled with his passing. Nothing was disturbed by his movement. He was as silent as a shadow. Faster than the blink of an eye. He was an elite.

He was ninja.

Though he was quiet, it was quite hard to hide his murderous aura. Many came to test their strength by killing him. But he slaughtered them all.

No amount of blood could sedate him. _'Why?' _He asked himself.

It wasn't hers, was the only answer he received.

It must end! He couldn't take it anymore. quickening his pace, and masking his chakra, he sailed over the last obstacle in his way.

Kohana's walls.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finding her wouldn't be a problem. He could already feel the calming of her aura reaching out to his.

Almost automatically, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop toward his destination. The stirrings inside him were stronger than ever before. It was taking all of his self control to not have a massacre on his hands.

**_'Just a bit more,' _**Shukaku spoke amidst his jumbled thoughts. But he choose to ignore his demon.

There! The open window. **_'It's almost like she's inviting us in.' _**Shukaku smirked inside his mind, and again, he didn't bother with an answer.

The sand in his gourd stirred angrily as he crept into the darkened house.

He instantly knew it was her room. The feeling of peace and tranquillity was nearly suffocating him.

"Gaara-san." That voice, it was like smooth velvet against his ears. It sounded even better saying his name.

"I knew you were coming." His jade eyes found the silhouette figure, outlined by the moonlight, making it appear as if she were glowing.

Gaara snarled at the calm appearance she made. Didn't she realize she would die by his hands?

"Then why aren't you being protected?" He asked with a crazed smirk.

Her green eyes snapped in his direction, filled with anger despite her relaxed position.

"If I had told the ANBU that you were coming to see me, you wouldn't have even made it over the walls." She replied in a deadly voice.

"If you knew I was coming, why are you still here?" Surely she didn't think she could possibly defeat him?

"There was no point to running." She smiled sadly. "You would've just hunted me down. Possibly killing others in your path."

"You would sacrifice yourself for the 'possible' others?" He raised an non-exsisting eyebrow.

"Yes." The reply was instant.

"Very well." He popped the cork off his gourd, the sand came alive and swirled about the room dangerously.

Gaara lifted his hand out, his sand duplicated a much larger one and it reached out to grab the still form of the young woman before him. "Desert Coffin."

"Gaara-san." Damn that sinfully wonderful voice!

"I forgive you."

Without another moments hesitation, he fisted his hand.

"Desert Funeral."

Blood flowed with his sand, and for once, Gaara felt complete.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Even ugly? Don't answer that last one.**

**Until next time.**

**blackXheart**


End file.
